


Together

by 2space_lesbo1



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Let Them Sleep, Missing Scene, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Season/Series 03, Team as Family, and theyre all exhausted, theyre all children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: Aang was exhausted.
Relationships: the gaang - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> guess who rewatched atla???
> 
> me!
> 
> it was amazing seeing it again after so long. brought back a lot of memories and feelings. man i love that show
> 
> i wanted cuddling. so i gave sm myself some cuddling. as a treat

He was exhausted. 

His entire body aches and all he wanted to do was collapse. And, looking around at the faces of his companions, he could tell that they felt the same way. Katara was finishing up her check ups on Zuko’s stomach and Sokka’s leg; her eyes were heavy, with heavy bags under them; Zuko was leaning back heavily in the chair he was sat on, his eyes closed and an arm sling across his face; and Sokka was sprawled across the floor, face against the ground. 

Suki and Toph sat near the other three, nearly on top of each other where they're sitting on the floor. Toph is holding tightly to Suki’s arm, almost like a lifeline, while Suki has her cheek resting on top of Toph’s head, her breath ruffling the dark hair. 

Aang draws in a deep breath as he steps into the room. The others almost don't seem to notice his arrival, if not for Toph’s head perking up with a small smile. 

“Hey Twinkle-toes,” she said, exhaustion in her voice. Suki’s eyes slowly blink open when her head is pushed up the slightest bit from Toph’s movement. 

He doesn't talk back, instead waving at her in answer. Katara glances at him, eyes raking his body for any injuries. When she doesn't see any, she lets out a breath and slowly moves to sit next to Sokka, reaching out to grab his hand. Only Sokka’s fingers move to grab his sister’s hand in return. Zuko’s head darts up as soon as Katara’s presence has left his side, eyes widening as they search the room for her. Aang thinks he reacts this way since it'd only been her and him together fighting Azula- he didn't want the waterbender out of his sight yet. 

Katara takes notice of this and lazily beckons him over. Zuko’s eyes dart away from her momentarily before he makes his way towards them. Katara smiles lightly and lays back on the floor, curling towards her older brother’s side. Sokka raises an arm to welcome her, and Zuko awkwardly sits on the other side of the other boy. 

Aang limps further into the room, sitting down beside Toph, and between her and Zuko. Toph’s hand finds his and he holds tightly to hers as Suki’s arm comes to wrap around his back as well. 

They're both so… warm. And full of life. 

He's hit again with the fact that they'd done it. They'd won. 

He smiles as he leans towards Toph, resting his head on her shoulder. The earthbender scoffs but says nothing about the fact that she now has two people leaning on her. Aang’s free hand roams the air until it meets a much larger, and much warmer hand. Zuko’s. Their fingers entangle together, Aang’s soft hand against Zuko’s calloused palm. Aang briefly wonders if Zuko was so warm because he is a firebender. 

It's not much longer until the four teens who were still sitting sink to the floor. Toph continues to cling to Suki and Aang sprawls out from the two girls, his head finding Zuko’s stomach(just below his fresh wound) to be a better pillow than the hard floor. His hand stays holding Toph’s, however, and pretty soon the earthbender and Suki are closer to him. Toph curls closer to Aang and Suki closer to Toph. 

Zuko has one of his arms beneath his head, and the other beneath Sokka’s. Sokka is still hugging Katara, who eventually reaches out to grasp hands with Aang. Sokka’s good leg is stretched just enough to have his foot pressed to Suki’s calf, and Toph’s foot is on his knee. 

They're a mess of tangled limbs and lightly breathing bodies and mixing breath. 

And they're all touching each other somehow. 

Just to be sure they were there. That they were okay and alive. 

They sleep better that night than they had in a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> babies
> 
> i may end up writing more of these babies in the future


End file.
